Shin, Death & Duo
by hopfferia
Summary: dsolé pour le titre bidon. Alor, quand Shin remplace Duo et qu'en plus il emmène sa nana, sa va po faire d heureux!song fic
1. grace

**Auteur : Hopfferia**

**Titre: Shin, mort & Duo (trop minable mais g po d'idée)**

**Origine: GW**

**Diclamer: po a moi **

**Genre: yaoi, fantastique voulu pour le moment**

**Couple: 1x2 ; 3x4 pour l'instant **

**Note: alor ma deuxième fic publier et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**pour ceux qui on lu AC 204 ... je m'excuse de la mise en page mai ct la première foi que je publier alor je savai po tro comment sa marché.**

**alor pour la musique c Grace de Jeff Bucley, une trè belle zique que je recommande d'écouté **

**enfin je dédi ma fic a mon sensei préférer que j'adorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre **

**voilou aller bonne lecture, et a pluche**

**Shin, mort & Duo**

**_Prologue :_**

_La lune demande à rester _There's the moon askin' to stay

_Assez longtemps pour que les nuages m'emportent _Long enough for the clouds to fly me away

Et oui ! c'est la fin ! terminus, tout le monde descend ! préparaient les mouchoirs et sortaient les violonts : Shinigami alias Duo Maxuell est tout simplement entrain d'agoniser sur le sol d'une de ces maudites bases d'Oz !

_Mon heure vient, je n'ai pas peur de mourir_ Well it's my time comin' I'm not afraid

_Peur de mourir…_Afraid to die...

Ah Wuffy si tu m'entendais, tu piquerais une crise monumentale ! même dans la mort je ne dis que des âneries. Bah, rassure-toi little dragon, tu pourras m'éditer en paix maintenant.

_Ma voix s'évanouie, chante l'amour_ My fading voice sings of love

_Mais elle pleure dans le cliquetis du temps qui passé _But she cries to the clickin' of time

Vous vous dites surement : « quoi ! encore une fic où mon Dudu chéri va mourir en souffrant ! ». Ben bizarrement je ne souffre pas. Et là, je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut être que c'est toujours comme ça quand on meurt, trop de douleur tue la douleur.

_Oh, le temps… J'attends dans les flammes _Oh, time... Wait in the fire…

La base est en feu, mission accomplie comme qui dirait perfect soldier. Mais je suis toujours là, plonger dans mes pensées en attendant que mon amante la plus chère finisse par me prendre. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se fait désirer ou qu'elle veut savourer sa victoire, depuis le temps que je lui échappe !

_Et elle pleure sur mon bras _And she weeps on my arm,

_Se dirigeant vers les brillantes lumières du chagrin, _Walking to the bright lights in sorrow,

_Oh, bois donc un peu de vin, nous pourrions bien partir tous les deux demain._ Oh drink a bit of wine we both might go tomorrow

Et je me sens triste, tellement triste ! y a pas encore si longtemps ça m'aurait été égale de mourir. Après tout, je décide de l'heure de ma mort. Et puis j'ai un peu signé pour ça, aussi, en choisissant de devenir un des espoirs des colonies en volant Death. Oui, mais voilà : J'AIS PAS ENVIE DE CREVER ! pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Shit, j'ai que 15 ans (enfin je crois) et puis maintenant, tu es là…

_Oh, mon amour…_Oh my love...

Et oui! Y a mon mamour qui m'attend à la maison, il a préparé un bon repas, il porte un magnifique costume de soie à la couleur de ses yeux: bleu profond et il a mit ma musique préférée en fond sonore : Grace de Jeff Buckley….

_Et la pluie tombe, et je pense que mon heure est venue _And the rain is falling, and I believe my time has come,

Ouais, là c'est sûr, je divague ! ça me réussi pas de mourir ! Je peux remplacer le splendide costume par ses fétiches débardeurs-spandex de très mauvais goût, le repas par un PC portable (que je hais, soit dit en passant) et la musique par un regard de la mort-qui-tue-même-quand-t'es-a 6-pieds-sous-terre made in Yui ! Ah disgression quand tu nous tient !

_Cela me fait penser à la douleur que je pourrais laisser,  
_It reminds me of the pain I might leave  
_Laisser derrière moi..._  
Leave behind...

J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop Hee-chan. D'avoir percé ces couches de glaces qui recouvrait ton cœur et de t'abandonner maintenant, sans t'avoir expliquer comment te servir de ces magnifiques essences qu'il procure. Mais j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te les expliqueras, peut être mieux que j'aurais pu le faire. Et puis, sinon ya Quachou si tu est trop perdu. Kitti-cat, pardonne moi toi aussi, je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse de t'aider pour te caser avec Trotro. Idem pour toi mon Wuffi, mon frère, avec ma petite Hildie !

_J'attends dans les flammes…._  
Wait in the fire...  
_Et je les sens, en train de noyer mon nom,_  
And I feel them drown my name  
_Si facile à connaître, et à oublier avec ce baiser.  
_So easy to know, and forget with this kiss.

Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour. Vous aller tellement me manquer ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous ne m'oublierais pas. Je ne suis pas effrayer à l'idée de mourir, mais seulement que ce nom si tristement pris, ne soit pas si facilement remplaçable, parmi tous les morts qui nous ont entourés dans notre coutre vie !

_Je n'ai pas peur de partir, mais cela va si lentement..._ I'm not afraid to go, but it goes so slow...

Je me sens dériver doucement comme dans un rêve. Je peux mourir maintenant, j'ai enfin l'esprit libéré… Pourquoi attends-tu autant ?

- Parce que j'ai encore besoin de toi… Dit une voix qui était étrangement familière à Duo.


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur: hopfferia**

**Origine: GW**

**Disclamer: sont toujour po a moi**

**Notes: merci à tous ceux qui vont suivre mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours **

**trèves de bavardage et place a l'histoire **

**bonne lecture**

**_chapitre 1_**

La nuit est tombée, recouvrant de ces ténèbres une petite maison que l'on croirait abandonnée dans la forêt, si ce n'est la faible lueur qui s'échappait de la fenêtre espérant éclairé le chemin d'un être perdu.

POV de Heero

« Non mais qu'est-ce que ce baka fait encore ! Il attend quoi ? ça fait 3 heures que sa mission est terminée et il devrait déjà être là ! »

Heero était devant son éternel laptop et tapait frénétiquement les touches. Mais personne n'était dupe, perfect soldier se contenter de se donner une constance. En effet, il ne tapait pas un légendaire rapport pour le professeur J, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission depuis 2 semaines des suites d'une grave blessure, due à l'explosion de son gundam. Ce qui lui avait valu une crise de fureur de la part du Shinigami ! Il ne confectionnait pas non plus un quelconque virus, non. Le soldat parfait était tout simplement entrain d'écrire ceci :

Kpghpgjhpknohprjrbthoutoc pôihpàgh,opuj c' piut)uml,bhi………………..

Autrement dit, il faisait du yaourt écrit.

Le problème qu'il tentait en vain de cacher derrière son PC, était son inquiétude face au retard, plus qu'étrange, du pilote 02 et accessoirement de sa bouillote humaine, depuis voilà 2 semaines.

_Flash back_

Non mais c'est pas possible ! t'es carrément déjanté ou quoi ! mais tu l'utilise parfois ta cervelle !

Un jeune homme tenté, inutilement, de faire rentré dans la caboche, plus que fermé de son partenaire, que les missions n'étaient pas faite pour tester sa résistance physique, mais pour les réussir indemne, pour être dans la capacité de poursuivre la guerre. Le problème étant que son interlocuteur l'ignoré royalement et continuer de taper son fichu rapport sur sa fichue machine.

- Mais tu m'écoute quand je te parle ! j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir revenir de mission complétement explosé de partout !

Fidel à son habitude, Heero faisait semblant de ne pas entendre les réprimandes du natté. Il se sentait heureux de sentir que quelqu'un tenait un minimum à lui et le ne prenne pas simplement comme une arme sans sentiment. Mais d'un autre côté il avait du mal à supporter l'angoisse qui rongeait les si beaux yeux améthystes qui lui faisaient face. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire disparaitre tous ces sentiments négatifs dans des yeux qui étaient fait pour n'être que rieur. Mais le problème était justement là. Il savait que s'il le prenait dans ses bras, il ne voudrait plus jamais le lachait et surtout, allé plus loin que cette simple étreinte. Et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre s'il ne voulait pas predre la seule personne qui se soit jamais imposé comme son ami.

- bon sa suffit maintenant ! J'en peux plus. Dit le natté en faisant claquer le laptop en le refermant brusquement.

Heero avait juste eu le temps de retirer ses mains avant la fermeture brutale de son ordi. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, fut les larmes difficilement retenues coulant sur le visage de son amour. Heero était totalement perdu, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer pour lui, qui n'était rien.

Duo pourquoi tu pleure ? ce n'est pas si grave. Répondit Heero décontenancé.

Pourquoi ? tu me pose la question ? comment tu réagirais, toi, si la personne que tu aimes le plus s'amuse à se faire exploser dans son gundam à chacune de ses missions ? hein, tu serais content peut être ? A croire que tu te fiche pas mal qu'il y ait des gens qui tiennent à toi plus qu'à leur propre vie !

Qui m'aime ?

Duo parut un instant déconcerté devant cette si simple question. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Duo tenta de sortir de la chambre de son compagnon. Se fut sans compter l'agilité du soldat parfait qui l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer sur le lit. Heero se trouvant sur Duo, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux.

Qui m'aime Duo ? demanda-t-il plus doucement pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Euh… oui qui t'aime, plus que tout. Répondit Duo ses larmes descendant doucement le long de ses joues pâles.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero sourit. Il pencha lentement la tête est prit enfin possession de ces lèvres qui l'avaient si longtemps tentées. Elles étaient si douces et encore empreintes de l'eau salé qui avait coulait par sa faute.

D'abords surpris puis très vite heureux, Duo pris l'être qui lui tenait tant à cœur dans ses bras pour plus de contact entre leur 2 corps.

_Fin du flash back_

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient contentés de baisers plus ou moins passionnés, dans leur étreinte parfaite, leur procurant chaleur et sécurité.

Mais ce soir, maintenant, Heero ne pouvait s'empécher de sentir une mauvaise impression le parcourir.

C'est au moment ou il se décider à prendre le nouveau Wing afin d'aller chercher son amant pour lui passer le savon du siècle, que la porte se décida enfin à s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme tête basse munit d'une longue natte qui se balancer au rythme des pas trop légers de son propriétaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3

POV de Quatre

Je suis assis dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Cela doit faire la 5e que je bois ce soir, il faut bien que je m'occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et calmer mon uchu no kokoro n'est pas une mince affaire.

Heero tape n'importe quoi sur son PC, son prétexte était un virus à préparer pour une prochaine mission. Mais je sens sa peur de te perdre.

Wufei médite. Sa raison était que pour une foi que tu n'étais pas entrain de piailler dans toute la maison, il se devait d'en profiter. Mais au fond, lui, est terrifié de perdre ce frère de cœur qui a su comprendre et guider notre dragon dans son deuil.

Quand à Trowa, il lit un de ses pavés comme tu dis, m'enfin il est sur la même page depuis au moins trois heures. Lui n'as pas donné d'excuse bidon, qui en plus ne convainc personne. Il s'est simplement assis avec son livre et attend.

Et puis moi. Et bien je me suis chargé de faire le thé, pour pouvoir avoir la possibilité de m'éloigner de leur angoisse et être seul avec la mienne.

Nous sommes tous réunis au salon en des prétextes bien différents, mais pour une seule et unique raison : ton absence, Duo. C'est à croire que, malgré le fait que je sois le seul à ressentir tes émotions, les autres ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il y avait une inconnue dans l'équation. Et une de taille. Un pressentiment que cette inconnue ne sera pas vraiment pour nous plaire.

Mais que fais-tu Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Es-tu en danger ? Je sens par mon empathie que tu as des problèmes, mais étrangement je n'arrive pas à définir lesquels, comme lorsque l'un de vous est dans une mauvaise posture.

Des sentiments divers t'ont parcourus : de la peur, de la détresse, une profonde tristesse et puis du soulagement comme si tu savais ta fin venir, mais que tu été libéré de tes craintes et que tu pouvais partir l'esprit tranquille.

Mais, si tel été le cas, je ne sentirais pas ton aura, cette essence qui me prouve que tu es en vie. Mais je la sens, faiblement, certes, mais je sais que tu ne nous as pas quitté même si... Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors que t'arrives-t-il ?

Je t'en pris Duo, montre moi que je me trompe et que tu vas bien. Passe cette porte et sors nous un de tes splendides sourires à la sauce Shinigami que tu as toujours après une mission, même s'il est faux, et que tout ce que tu veux, au fond, c'est pleurer pour avoir du sortir Shin et te salir les mains, mais boys don't cry…

Alors reviens et dit nous que c'était une blague, que c'était juste pour éviter ton tour de faire la vaisselle.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est cette étrange sensation lorsque tu pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison, qui m'assai et qui me fait me lever.

Je te vois passer la porte, mais je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible et pourtant... C'est bien toi, malgré que je ne distingue que ta silhouette, car tu reste dans l'obscurité de l'entrée.

- Duo ?

C'est Heero qui a parlé. Pour une personne extérieur à notre famille, car c'est ainsi que je vous considère tous, et ce grâce à toi, sa voix parait froide, mais pour nous, elle était remplie d'angoisse. Je sens qu'il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et les 2 autres ont du le remarquer aussi parce qu'ils se sont levés. Et toi, tu reste toujours dans l'entrée, comme attendant un quelconque signe pour te montrer entier à nous.

Duo ? tu es blessé ? retente le soldat parfait, comme sur la défense.

Maxwell ! tu vas te décider ou quoi ! sa fait au moins trois heures qu'on attend que tu daignes revenir ! dit Wufei qui as l'air à bout de nerf.

L'ambiance qui subsiste maintenant dans la pièce n'est plus la peur d'avoir perdu l'un des nôtres, mais plutôt une tension extrême et une crainte de ce que nous allons voir venir.

Qui que tu sois, tu devrais entrer et t'expliquer ! je n'ai pu empêcher ces mots de sortir de ma bouche, et je sens les autres me regarder comme si j'étais fou.

puisque tu le demande si gentiment.

Et tu entre enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

**voila la suite, désolé pour ceux ki ont attendus, mais c dur d'avoir internet c temps ci lol**

**alors mici à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**bonne lecture à tous et joyeuses fètes oci.**

Act 4

POV de Wufei

Impossible de méditer dans de telles conditions ! Même en ton absence, tu m'empêche de me concentrer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tant de temps ! Tu sais plus où tu as garé death ou quoi ? Je te préviens Shinigami, si tu ne ramènes pas ce baka vivant, j'irais le cherchais en enfer pour lui botter le cul avec l'aide de Nataku !

Bon sang Duo ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre de mourir maintenant. Et tu le sais ! Tu as brisé la glace qui emprisonné le cœur du soldat parfait ! Quatre tient a toi comme à un frère et Trowa, je ne sais pas trop la place que tu occupe, mais je sais que tous, nous nous considérons comme une famille. Une famille que tu as créée ! Par tes rires, tout faux qu'ils soient, par ta fâcheuse habitude à faire le gamin. Tu nous as montré que malgré que nous soyons soldats, nous étions vivants et des êtres humains, des adolescents qui avaient le droit de vivre. Tu nous préserve de la folie de la guerre en nous exposant constamment à ta propre folle envie de vivre.

Pour ma part, tu m'as montré que je pouvais honorer la mémoire de ma femme tout en continuant de vivre, mai aussi d'aimer. Depuis ce jour où nous avons pu mieux nous connaitre après une mission en commun, ou plutôt, où tu m'as appris à me connaitre, je te considère come un frère. Ah si tu m'entendais ! Si tu m'entendais….

Reviens Maxwell, que je te le dise, que je te dise que toi mon frère d'arme est maintenant mon frère de cœur.

C'est étrange comme nous sommes tous réunis dans ce salon. D'habitude, lorsque l'un de nous est en retard, on se repli dans nos chambre afin de cacher cette faiblesse. Mais ce soir, c'est différend, je ne sais pas en quoi, mais je le sens.

Enfin la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre et tu pénètre à l'intérieur. Une sensation étrange émane dans la pièce depuis ton entrée. Yui est le premier à se lever, je ne tarde pas à le suivre ainsi que Quatre et Trowa.

Mais pourquoi ne pénètres-tu pas dans la pièce ? Tu attends une invitation par fax ou quoi ? Je sens bien que quelque chose ne vas pas, mais vu ta posture tu n'as pas l'air gravement blessé ! Si tu me sors une de tes blagues bidon Maxwell, alors là, je te scalpe pour de bon!

- Duo ? Duo ? Tu es blessé ? Pas bon, le soldat parfait est inquiet, ce qui se comprend, mais aussi nerveux ?

- Maxwell ! Tu vas te décider ou quoi ! Sa fait au moins trois heures qu'on attend que tu daignes revenir ! Nan mais j'en peux plus de cet idiot ! Frère ou pas il ne peut pas nous laissais comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la fin !

- Qui que tu sois, tu devrais entrer et t'expliquer.

Alors là, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que Winner veut dire par là ? bien sûr que c'est ce baka ! Il veut juste jouer avec nos nerfs !

- puisque tu le demande si gentiment.

Fin POV de Wufei

La silhouette qui était restée dans l'entrée depuis son arrivée, se décida enfin à venir dans la lumière.

Elle avait tout du dénommé Duo Maxwell, un corps svelte, pas maigre, juste ce qu'il faut. Les restes des vêtements de prêtre laissaient place à une peau laiteuse, sans la moindre blessure visible, que l'on devinait douce au toucher, et qui recouvrai une fine musculature, laissant présager que l'homme face à nous, était un assassin hors pair.

De plus, l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière son dos, une natte pratiquement défaite qui paraissait interminable. Alors qu'elle aurait due renfermer de magnifiques cheveux châtains aux reflets d'or, pouvant rivaliser avec la soie pour leur beauté et leur douceur, elle était en fait aussi noire que l'ébène et étrangement plus longue qu'elle n'aurait due l'être.

En gros, cette silhouette était celle d'un ange et plus précisément, en cet instant, celle d'un ange déchu.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus les personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce fut lorsque l'ange releva sa tète, jusqu'à présent baissée, et révéla, enfin, à travers une frange d'une longueur inhabituelle, les yeux envoutants de la créature qui leur faisait face.

Si cette personne avait été Duo Maxwell, ces yeux auraient été deux splendides pierres améthyste, qui vous auraient transporté dans les limbes magiques, d'un monde de tendresse et de joie, même si vous les aviez croisé l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Mais à la place, se trouvait deux onix terrifiantes, où l'on ne percevait que la froideur des ténèbres qui vous promettais une souffrance éternelle à quiconque oserait s'y noyait.

- Bonsoir à tous. Permettais moi de me présenter. Je suis Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort pour vous servir. Enfin, pour Me servir, devrais-je dire. Annonça le Dieu d'une voie légèrement rauque où perçait l'amusement.

Si les G-boys n'avaient pas été aussi en état de choc, ils auraient pu remarquer la présence de canines étonnamment plus développée que pour le commun des mortels, que laissait percevoir le léger sourire qu'offrait, en cet instant, la créature.


	5. Chapter 5

**recoucou tous le mondeeeeee !**

**alors un nouveau chap en route! où est passé notre dudu d'amour? et qu'est-ce qui se passe parmi nos G-boys? les révélations en parti dans ce chapitre.**

**bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, et si vous avez des suggestions, critiques, ou autre faites les moi savoir.**

**PS: un pitit mot pour Trichou : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait trés plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il en jette avec son nouveau look mon Duo ! mais t'inquiète il va les retrouvez c bo yeux, je les adore tro pour pas les lui rendre lol! j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les autres. voilou**

Act 5

POV de Trowa

_- Bonsoir à tous. Permettais moi de me présenter. Je suis Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort pour vous servir. Enfin, pour Me servir devrais-je dire. Annonça le Dieu d'une voie légèrement rauque où perçait l'amusement._

J'aimerais croire à une blague de ton cru, ça n'aurait pas été la première foi. Mais je crains, en te voyants enfin dans la lumière, que tout ceci soit bel et bien réel. Tout ton être cri l'enfer.

-C'est quoi ce délire ! T'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais ! Wufei s'énerve. Je crois qu'il ne va pas accepter facilement ce qui va suivre. Il doit essayer de se convaincre que Duo fait une farce, même si, on ne peut vraiment plus douter de la véracité des paroles de Du.. Shinigami.

Je regarde rapidement Heero. Il parait tendu, à bout de ses limites, je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à explosé si personne ne réagit plus vite que ça pour comprendre la situation.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de parler de la sorte à un invité. Réplique le Dieu. Cette situation à l'air de l'amuser.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin que vous nous expliquiez la situation. Vous pouvez comprendre que nous soyons … intrigués.

Je reconnais bien Quatre. Il tente de garder sa diplomatie, mais je ne doute pas qu'il veuille sauter sur ce démon et lui arraché les vers du nez. Je suis certain qu'il en sait plus que nous grâce à son empathie, et depuis le début.

- ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous expliquer. Installez-vous donc confortablement.

Shinigami s'avance dans la pièce et viens s'assoir sur le siège libre et nous invite à nous assoir autour de lui. Ce que nous faisons, sans même nous en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé par sa voie et ses gestes. Heero et le dernier à nous rejoindre, il n'as pas l'air de vouloir croire à ce qui se passe, je pense qu'il n'est pas près à l'idée de perdre la personne qu'il aime. Je me demande comment je réagirais si cela avait été Quatre….

-Bien ! Commençons par le début. Voyant qu'il avait toute notre attention, Shinigami changea d'attitude, il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux, tout sourire ironique quitta son visage.

-Alors, tout d'abord, vôtre ami Duo est mort lors de sa mission.

Je vois Wufei et Heero tétanisé par cette nouvelle. Je ne dois pas être mieux. Comment croire à ça, alors que le corps de notre ami est là devant nous, entrain de nous parler. Bizarrement, Quatre ne réagit pas, il est calme ?

-pourquoi est-ce que je sens son aura s'il est « mort ». Demande Quatre, d'une voie qu'il se veut dénuer de toute colère.

-Et bien si vous ne m'interrompiez pas à la fin de chacune de mes phrases, je pourrais vous expliquez. On aurait dit qu'en cet instant les yeux de Shinigami brillaient de colère et d'impatience.

-Puis-je continuez ?

-. …

-Bien, alors, comme je le disais, lors de sa mission, vôtre ami n'a pas eu le temps de sortir de la base avant son explosion. Ce qui fait que j'ai pu prendre possession de son corps avant son dernier souffle. Donc, techniquement, il n'est pas mort, d'où la faible aura que vous ressentez. Mais il suffirait que je quitte son corps pour qu'il ne meure véritablement.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? C'est Heero qui a parlé. Chaque partie de son corps crie la haine, la tristesse et une envie irrépressible de tuer.

Shinigami pose ses yeux sur lui. On a l'impression qu'il le passe au scanner, comme s'il connaissait la nature des liens qui unissaient les deux premiers pilotes et qu'il ne comprenne la détresse qui s'échappe de l'ancien soldat parfait.

Fin POV de Trowa.

-Sache, Heero, que je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne programme la mort de personne, je me contente de récupérer les âmes qui viennent dans mon royaume après la mort de leur enveloppe corporelle. Répond calmement le dieu de la mort, presque doucement.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous pris son corps ?

-C'est une coïncidence. J'avais besoin de venir sur Terre pour une raison que je vais vous expliquer. Le fait est que vôtre ami était à l'agonie au moment de ma venue sur Terre, j'en ai donc profité. De plus, il était consentant.

Le Dieu fit une pose pour être sûr que personne ne l'interromprait plus pendant son récit.

-Je vais vous expliquer rapidement le principe de régence de mon royaume pour que vous puissiez comprendre les raisons de ma venue ici. Je dirige moi-même l'espace qui sépare les enfers du paradis.

Toutes personnes qui meurt, arrive dans mon domaine en attente du jugement. Mais il y a aussi les âmes de ceux qui ont été jugées, et qui sont en attente d'une éventuelle résurrection. Autant vous dire que cela fait beaucoup d'âmes à gérer pour une seule personne, aussi puissante soit elle.

Le royaume est en fait une sorte de ville géante, où grouille toutes ses âmes. Afin d'éviter qu'une âme impure ne tente de prendre la place d'une autre, pour échapper au jugement, j'ai recours à l'aide d'anges qui m'aide à conserver l'autorité dans le royaume. Ainsi, parmi les âmes qui ont été jugés, je décide de qui pourra être un ange des ténèbres.

Ainsi, il y a sept anges qui veillent avec moi sur le royaume. Il n'y a pas longtemps, l'un de ces anges m'a demandé une faveur, que j'ai refusée. Cela ajouté au fait qu'il lorgne mon royaume depuis pas mal de temps, l'a poussé à ce vengé. Il a décidé de me tuer et de prendre les rennes de mon royaume. Enfin il essayé. Mais il a quand même réussi à me blessé suffisamment pour que je ne puisse pas l'empêcher de venir sur Terre. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de venir ici, afin de l'arrêté.

Des questions ?

-Que veux faire cet ange sur Terre ? demande Quatre après avoir digérer les paroles du Dieu de la mort.

-Et bien en réalité, puisqu'il n'a pas pu avoir mon royaume, il va surement tenter de diriger la Terre. Vu que vous êtes encore en guerre, cela ne lui sera pas trop difficile de prendre l'avantage sur l'un des camps, et c'est surtout cela que je dois empêcher. Parce qu'il y aurait des conséquences terribles s'il parvenait à prendre le pouvoir, notamment pour les humains mais aussi pour la cohésion des enfers et du paradis dont j'ai la charge.

-Quel rapport avec Duo et nous ?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une coïncidence. Normalement, je n'ai pas besoin d'emprunter le corps d'une personne pour me rendre à la surface. Mais, cet idiot (l'ange) m'as trop affaibli pour que je puisse venir, j'avais donc besoin d'un corps au bord de la mort. Par chance, enfin pour moi, Duo était dans cette situation, je lui ai laissé le choix entre m'aider ou mourir. Il a accepté.

-Sa signifie que quand tout ceci sera fini, il reviendra ? Demande Heero plein d'espoir depuis que le Dieu est revenu à la planque à la place de la personne qu'il aimait.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je crains que se ne soit pas possible. Répond Shin, avec un sincère regret.

voilou la suite dans le prochain épisode lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: Hopfferia**

**Titre: Shin, Death & Duo**

**Origine :GW  
Disclamer : po à moi, et non toujours po**

**Genre: yaoi, fantastic et deathfic (un tit peu)**

**Couple: 1x2, 3x4 et bientot Shinigamie x Tsuki**

**désolé pour le retards que j'ai pris mais avec les cours et le peu de temps ou j'ai eu le net j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de publier. Mais je vais tacher que sa ne se reproduise plus, alors pas taper pleaseee**

**_chapitre 6:  
_**

Dans cette petite maison perdue, la vie de cinq jeunes hommes venaient littéralement de changer. En effet, malgré que l'un des leur fût de retour, la peine et l'incompréhension envahissaient chaque pierre de l'habitation.

"-Ecoutez. Je connais la nature des liens qui vous unis les uns aux autres. Je sais tout ce que Duo a vécu et a appris de vous. J'admets que cette situation ne soit pas évidente pour vous, mais lui, a accepté de m'aider dans ma tâche. Il m'a dit que c'était son devoir de protéger la Terre et les colonies, et qu'il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Je suppose que vous aussi. De toute façon, il est mort et vous ne pourrez rien y changer.

- Il est encore là ? je veux dire… je sens qu'il est dans cette pièce …

- Ton empathie je suppose ? et bien oui, il est là. Il sait tout ce qui se passe, je ne fais que partager son corps, ainsi que le contrôler. Il est pleinement conscient de se qu'il vous fait endurer, et s'en excuse." Répond le natté, en regardant chaque personne l'entourant, avec plus d'insistance pour le soldat parfait.

Le calme régnait à présent dans la salle. Chacun assimilait et réfléchissait à ce qui se passait. Il venait de perdre un compagnon, un frère, un amant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. De plus, le fait qu'il était encore là, devant eux, mais avec l'autre, ne les aidaient vraiment pas. Petit à petit, l'information parvint pleinement dans leur conscience anesthésiée d'avoir eu toutes ces informations d'un coup.

Cela commença par Quatre, qui laissa échapper une plainte sourde, signe qu'il se retenait à grand peine d'éclater en sanglot. Il se plongea dans les bras sécurisants de Trowa qui gardait un air impassible. Mais si on regardait avec plus d'insistance, on pouvait voir dans son unique œil visible, une larme contenue.

Wufei quand à lui, avait baissé la tête. Les poings serrés, on pouvait deviner que lui aussi se retenait de laisser cour à sa peine.

Enfin, Heero laissa échapper une unique larme, signe de sa tristesse. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien d'autre que la glace fraichement reconstituée qui, pourtant était fondue, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le soldat parfait, l'arme humaine sans émotion était de retour.

"- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne pas être allé avec Oz ? "demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Shinigami le regarda ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Le Dieu parut déstabilisé pendant un court instant, voir attrister du ton avec lequel avait parlé Heero.

"- Parce que je ne pense pas que vôtre ami aurait été d'accord. Et aussi parce que Akabane, l'ange qui m'a trahi, et justement de leur côté. Alors, comme vous êtes les seuls ennemis capable de vous opposés à cette organisation, j'ai donc jugé plus utile de vous demandez votre aide.

-Comment pourrions-nous vous aidez ? Vous êtes un Dieu et lui un ange, vous avez forcément des … pouvoirs que nous ne pouvons pas vaincre. Fit justement remarquer la blond de la bande, le calme lui étant revenu.

-Vous avez raison. Vous n'avez aucune chance face à Akabane. Mais, vous pouvez vous occupez des soldats qu'il aura mit à sa solde et qui, eux, ne possèdent pas le moindre pouvoir. Je vous ais dit tout à l'heure que les êtres telle que moi ou Akabane ne devaient en aucun cas interagir avec vôtre univers, je ne peux donc pas vous aidez à gagner cette guerre pour le stopper, je peux seulement m'en prendre à lui et pas aux humains. Vôtre rôle sera donc de me débarrasser des humains qu'il essaiera de me faire tuer.

-Mais nous ne sommes que quatre, alors affronter une armée entière d'un coup nous conduit directement à la mort. Déclara Wufei.

-Là encore, vous avez raisons. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'un de mes anges viendra vous prêtez main forte. Mais nous en reparlerons lorsqu'elle sera là.

Je pense que le mieux pour le moment, serais que je vous laisse réfléchir à tous se que je vous ai dit et de prendre une décision : a savoir si vous m'aiderais ou non.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Quatre alors que Shinigami se préparer à repartir.

- J'ai une dernière chose à régler et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas ici, au moins pour ce soir."

Puis il sorti sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir.

Dans la faible lumière que procurait le levé du soleil, le dieu de la mort inspira longuement l'air frais, tout en observant les vagues se fracassaient sur la falaise sur laquelle il se tenait. Le vent semblait vouloir jouer avec ses cheveux qu'il avait fini par libérer et qui volaient autour de lui, l'entourant tout entier d'un sombre halo. Il s'était aussi revêtu d'une chemise noire, en soi, qu'il avait laissé ouverte et qui montrait un torse plat et musclé. De plus, il portait un pantalon de toile fine, noir aussi, et légèrement moulant. Une perle de cristal coula le long de sa joue pâle.

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent à toi autant. Mais ne pleure pas, il ne leur arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse…. Duo Maxwell."


End file.
